


Tony the Tarantula

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Peter has a pet and he needs Tony to keep him.





	Tony the Tarantula

**Author's Note:**

> spooktober challenge 2019 Prompt: spider

“You’re not afraid of a spider, are you?” Peter Parker asked Tony Stark.

“Well, I’m not afraid of you. You’re big enough that I can see where you are. The ones that crawl around and make webs in the bathroom, I’m not too crazy about. Especially when they drop on my head when I’m getting out of the shower.” 

“They’re more afraid of you than you are them,” Peter assured him.

“I’m all for peaceful coexistence, but I prefer they exist somewhere outside my home.” 

“He’s in a cage. He can’t get out.” Peter held up a small cage with a huge tarantula inside.

“You keep him then.” 

Peter blushed. 

“What?” Stark asked. 

“I can’t. Aunt May is terrified of them, too. She says he can stay until Halloween then he has to go somewhere else.”

Tony sighed. “I’ll see if Happy will take care of him.” 

Peter grinned and seemed to debate whether to hug Stark or not. “Tony will be so happy!” 

“His name is Tony?” 

Peter shrugged. “I have a snake named Bruce, too.” 

“Him you can keep!” Tony called out as Peter left.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
